bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.)/Strategies
Bloons Tower Defense 6 Important Rounds with BFBs/Fortified BFBs include: *Round 60 is the first BFB. Generally very easy due to having enough money for strong towers. *Round 65 and 68 contain 2 and 1 BFBs. Similar situation to Round 60. *Beginning Round 72, BFB spam begins, meaning your towers should by now have the ability to pop BFBs on end. *Round 75 contains waves of 3 clumped BFBs, which can cause issues if you defense is low on popping power. *Round 79 contains the first Fortified BFB, but is not very difficult. *Round 81 marks the beginning of superceramics and ramping, in which BFBs are involved. *Round 93 sees BFBs coming with DDTs. Generally the DDTs tend to be the main threat of the round and the slow speed of BFBs prevents them from specially interacting with the DDTs. *Round 94, 96 and 98 sees large groups of BFBs (25, 30 and 30 Fortified respectively), along with 6-8 ZOMGs. **These can be considered the hyperdense rounds, which defenses can struggle with. ***Crowd control in forms of stalling or pushback include Bloon Sabotage, MOAB Glue for the BFBs, and Downdraft, Enhanced Refreeze Ice Monkeys, Glue Hose for the superceramics in the BFBs. ***Crowd control is forms of DPS include most good DPS towers. It may be more useful to see the pages of towers that do well against Round 98. ***Defortification on 98 from Shattering Shells is helpful to remove about 23% of Round 98's RBE. Tips *On iPod/iTouch (BTD4), Monkey Apprentice's final upgrade CANNOT pop B.F.Bs and M.O.A.Bs. Only lightning/fire will hurt it (ever so slightly). This makes it inadvisable to go all Monkey Wizards as a strategy (unlike the PC counterpart). *To pop their first layer in one hit, use M.O.A.B Assassins, the Bomb Tower's final upgrade in the second path that pops B.F.Bs and M.O.A.Bs in one hit. You can also use M.O.A.B Takedown to pop them in one hit. *Consider piling B.F.Bs with upgraded Super Monkeys and M.O.A.B Maulers. Strategies Strategy #1 Place a few Sun Gods and M.O.A.B. Maulers near the entrance in a strategic place. Then, down the path, place a few more Sun Gods next to an Ice Tower with Arctic Wind and a Glue Gunner with Splatter. Glue gunners are usually certain poppage when dealing with anything at most rainbow bloons. Make sure you use the right course,/ Strategy #2 Just place a lot M.O.A.B Maulers at the entrance, Sun Gods in the middle, and also Monkey Apprentices (or Monkey Wizards once unlocked). Strategy #3 Place as many Super Monkeys as possible (and upgrade them) and M.O.A.B Maulers near the entrance of the track. Use Glue Gunners upgraded with its Glue Splat and Arctic Winds to slow down the M.O.A.B's children. By the time Ceramic Bloons are out good towers should be able to pop them with no problem. Also use fully upgraded Monkey Apprentices to blow back any Bloons near the track's exit. Strategy #4 On Bloons TD 4 Expansion advanced track, unlock the secret (sacrifice 40 towers and 30000 money), and use it. WARNING: needs rank 30, takes few hours(to reach the rank, not those phases). First Phase Get a cannon, upgrade to a missile thrower and start to buy monkeys from the start of the path. later sell the cannon, buy a Banana Farm and more monkeys(~5 total monkeys), so buy the first upgrade to the banana farm and a missile thrower. Second Phase Buy another Banana Farm, and the first upgrade to it. So buy the second upgrade for each and buy a enormous path of monkeys with few space later. Third Phase Buy ANOTHER Banana Farm, and buy a Super Monkey and upgrade this Banana Farm. Buy the third upgrade for each Banana Farm, and a fully upgraded Glue gunner. Continue in the path. Fourth Phase You should have completed the path. Upgrade the Super Monkey and buy and upgrade another until level 50. make a banana blast. when you have ~10000 money, the selling value of other buildings will pull the value of your money to over 40000. sell everything except Super Monkeys and Glue gunners. so on the end of the level sell them, and so... BLAST OF SUN POWER!!!! YOUR DONE! NOTE: Don't do it exactly on level 50(on easy), level 60(medium) or level 75(hard), as it will not work! Fifth Phase re-buy BRCs and Sun Gods of companion. i had ~20 on this try. Sixth Phase REACH MEGA-FAR EXTREMES (but if you have a not really resistant computer you may resist until I resisted today. level 94.)! QUESTIONS AND REPLIES 2 questions you could make: Q: If i make this on the last level, what will happen? R: You get the medal and continue the game. Q: If i make that, what i need to make to don't die? R: If on easy, buy a Sun God with the lasting money. if not... you lost. Strategy #5 One Sun God can take on a B.F.B. by itself in Ocean Road, Sweet Tooth, Pool Table or Daisy Chain. Strategy #6 Get a lot of money, then just place Sun Gods and some M.O.A.B. Maulers all over the map. Or get to rank 38 on btd 5 and save up money and buy 2+ rays of doom. Strategy #7 Get early towers from the early rounds, EVEN the Spike Factory. Upgrade them every time. You must fully upgrade any path in a tower. After the cheap money rounds, buy the powerful expensive towers (Even getting the super monkey can be hard). Upgrade the Dartling Gun into Hdyra Rocket Pods, or even the Laser Gun (even 3 or 4 Rays Of Doom can do it). Now, make the early towers powerful, making the hard rounds easier. At the BFB round, try to make many Dartling Guns and make them strong. Strategy #8 This can apply to Freeplay Mode: If B.F.Bs are sent to you without break (very close together), you can always have Technological Terrors to use their Bloon Annihilation Ability as it is instant death to B.F.Bs. A cheaper alternative is to place more M.O.A.B. Maulers. Strategy #9 Use a Ray of Doom for BFBs that are close together because the ray of doom does 1 layer per frame but has a popping power of 100. It can beat a BFB by itself in Beginner and Intermediate tracks, Switch, Castle or Death Valley (longer path). Strategy #10 2 of the Monkey Ace's ability can easily wipe out unlimited B.F.B.s, or any bloon that isn't a Z.O.M.G. Strategy #11 In earlier rounds where the BFB appears, the Monkey Buccaneer's MOAB Takedown Ability to quickly eliminate the BFB, provided that the ability is charged. Building more Monkey Pirates towers also enables you to take more BFBs down because of the increased recharge rate. Try to take the BFB down as soon as it appears as this provides you more time to take out the M.O.A.Bs that appear once the BFB is destroyed. Strategy #12 Get 2 2/3 Supermonkeys and you can wipe out 1 BFB. 4 of these and a 2/4 Monkey Village can defeat a mob of 10 BFBs. Strategy #13 2-3 4/2 Spiked Mines can easily take out small BFB rushes. A good strategy is by buying the MOAB-SHREDR Spikes (or use Spike Storm if unlocked) right before the Spiked Mines to easily deal with them. Or use 2-3 Spectres to beat them easily. Strategy #14 Use Road Spikes to pop it. The cost is insanely high ($9510 money for buying 317 piles of spikes) and is not recommended. Strategy #15 This also applies to Extreme tracks: In Extreme tracks, you won't be able to easily defeat BFBs, as they can escape in just 15-20 seconds, and there are multiple short paths. So, you should have a couple of Super Monkeys upgraded 3/2 or 2/3. To do this, you must first start with some Dart Monkeys, and when you have a good defense, start to farm a lot (don't forget to use Road Spikes when necessary), Dart Training Facility level 3 helps a lot. After this, start buying Boomerang Throwers 2/3 and Monkey Apprentices 2/1 to get a stronger defense. After getting about 3-4 2/0 farms, you will be able to easily buy Super Monkeys (2/1 Monkey Village helps a lot) and upgrade them. You should have around 3 2/3 Robo-Monkeys with this process, or if you farmed more, 3 3/2 Sun Gods, a defense that can easily wipe out a lot of BFBs. A cheaper alternative is to buy more 0/4 MOAB Assassins. Strategy #16 Note: BTD5 iOS only Have at least 1 4/x Bloonchipper. This can suck up the BFB in 1-1/2 rounds of the Bloonchipper. Then use some MOAB Maulers to destroy the MOABs. You can use a couple of Fire Rings or Blade Storm Shooters to take out the children. Strategy #17 BTD Mobile and Steam only Have a 4/1 Bloonchipper or more. The Super wide Funnel Upgrade allows the Bloonchipper to shred A BFB layer or a MOAB layer.The Bloonchipper will take out the BFB and MOAB layer. Then add a Spike factory,1/4 use the ability of the spike factory to take out the bloons. Make sure the Bloonchipper Is in partially in range with the Spike Factory's Range so that the Bloonchipper can shred the Rainbow and the other layers that can overwhelm the Spike Factory. You might also lose some lives. Startegy #18 Use First Strike Capability to pop it. Strategies By Players Strategy By Eventlesstew Promise Me this works For BTD5! Just use 5 MOAB Assassins and JUST 1 3/X Super Monkey or 2 3/1 Snipers! The 5 MOAB Assassins can Pop The BFB And the 4 MOABs inside! Then The 3/X Super Monkey/2 3/1 Snipers Can Take On The 16 Ceramics (1 MOAB Contains 4 Ceramics so 4 MOABs Make 16 Ceramics! (More like 4x4 From Maths)) Just Make sure The MOAB Assassins Don't Start Popping The ceramics when You use 2 3/1 Snipers Because they can Pop An Entire Ceramic! (Even it's Children) :) You Don't need the Night Vision Goggles Upgrade Because it only Let's Snipers Detect Camo Bloons And the 4 MOABs Contain 16 Ceramics (Remember? 4 Ceramic Bloons For each MOAB!) Which are Not Camo ;) Category:Strategies